Neko ai Amor de gatos
by Quatre mains
Summary: [Sasunaru][Shonen Ai]sasuke conoce a naruto , un gato naranja ... muy extraño y raro ,ya que siempre vigila una casa,como si esperara a alguien.al ver a este neko, sasuke se siente atraido por alguna razon,un dia sasuke se anima a hablar con el.
1. Curiosidad

Neko Ai - Amor de Gatos ... Part 1 :3 curiosidad

bueno oxo... no es muy ingenioso este fic (mmh xD... bueno soy pesimista uu) pero... supongo k es lindo tratandose de gatitus nnUU... asi que espero que les guste .. ... no estoy segura si habra muchos caps asi que no digo nada por que salio de la nada ñ.ñ espero sus reviews!!

Nota : no tube tiempo de arreglar las fallas de ortografia. porfas no se fijen en eso , si no ven tildes o palabras escritas mal...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los dias puedo diferenciarlo, estaba alli sentado como siempre en el mismo lugar de siempre... a la misma hora , sentado sobre el barandal de aquella casa esperando a esa persona . no lo entiendo...que es lo que busca?

Desde hace mucho que lo he estado observado , y siempre por alguna razon me quedo mirandolo, sus ojos celestes , su pelo , sus orejas... se me hacia peculiar encontrar a alguien asi .fue una mañana cuando caminaba por las calles que se encontraban cerca de mi hogar... hogar?... bueno en realidad no se si se le podria decir hogar a ese monton de carton, esos pilones grandes de carton...

Aquel dia lo vi , al principio no me dio importancia asi que segui de largo mi caminata matutina (N/A: si matutina xD a los gatos les gusta caminar por ahi u.u... como a los mios!), luego de un rato tube la curiosidad de ver si ese gato... si seguia ahi, entonces volvi al mismo lugar y se encontraba alli aun... estaba intentando llegar a la perilla de la puerta , pero por su estatura no creo que pudiese llegar , aun asi lo seguia intentandolo .por que? Que le ve a esa casa?... luego de eso dio un salto hacia el barandal que habia al lado para mirar hacia adentro , aunque de esa parte no se ve muy bien lo que hay en esa casa despues,

derrepente...

comenzo a sonreir...?

cuando vi su sonrisa me quede facinado, no se por que pero al verla me hizo sentir extraño...  
al parecer veia a alguien ahi adentro o eso me hacia creer...unos minutos despues se fue de alli , yo tambien un poco despues que el y desde entonces, todos los dia , se coloca en ese lugar para ver lo que hay adentro de la casa.

Cada dia me preguntaba lo mismo...

por que me interesa tanto mirar lo que hace ese neko naranja...?,hasta ahora no pude decifrar esa insinificante pregunta.

Hoy estaba decidido a ir y hablarle a ese neko naranja,pero por que tengo que ir a hablarle?no lo entiendo por que lo hago pero aun asi lo hare, me acerque despacio a donde se encontraba el , en aquel barandal, di un brinco y facilmente llegue a donde estaba el sentado.

Derrepente me miro hacia la cara, abrio muy grande sus ojos azules y puso una expresion rara... rara??? que tengo monos en la cara?(N/A: ay sasuke sos un baka xD)pero, no formulo ni una palabra hasta que...

- por que siempre vienes todos los dias a ver lo que hay en esta casa?...-pregunte lo mas normal, como usualmente lo hacia con todos.

Me sonrio y se puso de pie.

- por que... estoy esperando a alguien dattebayo...- eso era solamente, es absurdo , pense.

- esperando?... a quien? - creo que ya estoy sonando muy entrometido, pero me pica la curiosidad...(N/A: la curiosidad mato a sasuke? xD)

- no lo se ... solo espero a que salga...- mientras me lo decia, pude notar que estaba triste , aunque seguia sonriendo ...

-...

- aunque pasen los dias , yo... seguire esperando aquí – se giro a ver de nuevo la casa , verdaderamente es extraño este gato.

- como quieras ... pero no le veo caso – di media vuelta y segui mi camino .

- espera! Dattebayo! - grito , y yo me di vuelta enseguida para verle.

- que quieres?... - parecia molesto , es que odio el griterio... me enferma.

- me.. me podrias decir tu nombre? - mi nombre?... para que querria saberlo?

No se por que hago estas cosas tan absurdas , en primer lugar no debi haberle hablado pero ya que...

- sasuke...

- eh?...

- me llamo sasuke ... y tu?

- yo?... pues – movia sus patas de una forma rara.

es raro este gato dsepues de todo , hablarle asi a alguien, de una forma tan amena..., es un ignorante al parecer...

- me llamo naruto! dattebayo!- sonreia mientras ponunciaba esas simples palabras.

-...naruto? - me suena ese nombre...pero no puedo recordar de donde.

-... si,dattebayo! - seguia sonriendo , y empezaba a reirse. por algun motivo me hizo poner un poco nervioso ese acto suyo , me sonroje un poco... pero! que estoy haciendo, me di vuelta para ocultar mi cara y empeze a sacudir mi cabeza sin razon.

-... etto - se hacerca un poco a mi...- te encuentras bien?...

me di vuelta para verle a los ojos , y lo que encontre fue una mirada triste... parece que lo hize ... preocupar?luego de aquello yo sali corriendo sin motivo alguno , no se por que lo hize simplemente mi cuerpo reacciono asi...lo unico que pude oir fue lo que grito ese neko... grito mi nombre.

...yo nunca supe lo que era tener un amo... siempre estuve solo , ni siquiera recuerdo la cara de mis padres ... y hasta ahora me alejaba de todos porque , no puedo confiar en nadie... despues de lo que ocurrio hace 4 años...

yo vivia en el campo, que no se encontraba lejos de la cuidad, en realidad era un pueblo; que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad en la que estoy ahora , alli vivia con mis padres. mi madre era muy amable conmigo,siempre me cuidaba y me decia cosas lindas de la ciudad... ya que antes vivia alli, mi padre era respetado por ese lugar ya que era el lider de un grupo de gatos , que se encargaban del bienestar de los mas pobres y que no tenian la fuerza para defenderse... yo lo admiraba mucho... algun dia queria seguir ese mismo camino que el.

(N/A:... Nekos World ... version naruto xD?...oo...)

tambien, tenia un hermano mayor que yo , el siempre era amable conmigo aunque nunca pude entender por que, por que... al final de todo, el nos traiciono...

un dia... a la noche mi padre fue llamado por otro gato de su patrulla por que habia ocurrido un incidente, habian atacado a 5 gatos en la parte baja del pueblo , donde no habia mucha vigilancia y aveces alli habian crimenes causado por otros gatos.sin decir nada mi padre fue enseguida con ellos...yo queria ir, queria ayudar a mi padre... pero el no quiso dijo que era demasiado "joven" como para intentar liar con otros gatos mas adultos... supongo que tenia razon , y mi padre era fuerte asi que no me preocupe por eso pero... esa mañana tenia un mal presentimiento, asi que sali de casa sin avisarle a mi madre...luego de eso , supongo que ese dia fue la ultima vez que vi el rostro de mi madre...

sin miedo y sin perder tiempo me escabulle por los lugares que yo solia andar , ya que mucho no sabia donde estaba el lugar donde ocurrio el insidente, luego escuche un mauyido muy fuerte... fui de inmediato a donde provenia ese grito, y alli vi... algo realmente horrible, mi hermano... habia matado a mi padre y alrededor suyo habia muchos gatos con aspecto muy malo.al principio no pude pronunciar ninguna palabra...temblaban mis piernas y no podia mover mi cuerpo en lo adsoluto,hasta que el movimiento lento de mi hermano hizo que reaccionara y saliera corriendo de alli lo mas rapido posible. luego de aquello no supe mas de mi hermano , ni de mi madre ... nunca supe lo que paso en realidad , ni por que hizo eso mi hermano , algo era seguro... se habia ganado mi odio(N/A:... claro arreglemos todo con odio xDDD...)

luego de aquello , yo deje de creer en los demas , no podia confiar mas en nadie por que podrian herirme como lo hizo mi hermano. pero cuando conoci a ese gato ese sentimiento empezo a desvanecerse de a poco, o eso es lo que pienso.

verlo ... entuciasmado , a pesar de estar solo ... me hace querer poder tener esa confianza, esa energia.

esa sonrisa...

el dia habia pasado volando, sin darme cuenta ya era de noche... supongo que cuando te quedas pensando mucho en una cosa , el tiempo pasa volando enseguida, sin mas que pensar volvi al lugar donde solia dormir siempre , me acomode en un rincon y cerre los ojos para poder dormir , deseaba que fuera mañana para poder volver a ver a ese gato otra vez , no se por que , pero mi corazón deseaba verlo otra vez.

Part 1 - End

-----------------------------------

**aaaah TT k tierno... amo a los gatos xDD (se nota por que hago este fic asi ¬¬), suponia que seria linda que fuese entre animalitos nn... asi que es po eso que naru y sasu son gatos (bah saske se lo considera como un gato xD)y bueno queria dedicar este fic a mis hijos aah !!! xD si mis hijos . naru y michi xD... que son emoshooos !!aunk los gatos no sepan leer me x3 importa un pepino . los amos coshitas !!!... bueno supongo que cuando tenga tiempo publicare la 2 parte k ni sikiera la tengo echa, pero si esta la idea --...como dije all principio o.o.. salio de la nada el fic (como esos en el msn xDD pero es mia esta idea TT)asi que no prometo nah TT. adius bsos y espero sus coments nn!!**

**Dark Chidori

* * *

**


	2. Amigos y Atún

**  
Neko Ai** – Amor de Gatos (Sasunaru). **Capitulo 2** –Amigos y atún

después de mucho tiempo aquí les traigo el 2 cap de este fic n.n... xD bueno tengo que seguir con los otros dos u.u.. que aun deje solitos TT... pobres mis fics ;O; como sea espero que les guste este fic n.n... ah, otra cosa que quiero aclarar... son gatos para los humanos ósea que los ven así como cualquier gato pero entre ellos se ven como nosotros( excepto por las patitas peluditas , colas y orejas xD...) así que no mal interpreten las cosas u.u... como sea les dejo el fic n.n

--------------------------------------------------- 

la luz del sol empezaba a molestarme , mis ojos aun seguían cerrados ... aun quería seguir disfrutando de mi sueño profundo pero poco a poco mis ojos fueron abriéndose.

luego de despertar por completo me dirigí a una fuente que había en medio de una plaza , cerca de donde yo solía dormir... me acerque a ella y con mis patas empecé a tocar el agua para poder lavarme un poco la cara luego de ello me dispuse a seguir con mi camino.

luego de caminar unos minutos note algo raro... había mucha gente por la calle poniendo carteles y estantes por todos lados,... tal vez sea por el festival de tabatana (n/a: es un festival que se hace a fin de año creo xD... y se celebra como cualquier festival con minis puestos k venden cosas etc... si no mal no recuerdo en ese festival se escribe en un papel lo que mas deseas y se lanza hacia un árbol para que se cumpla, en el caso seria eso u.u..) luego de mirar tanto aquello sin darme cuenta otra vez quede en frente de esa casa... esa en donde diariamente naruto se paraba a mirarla, sin darme cuenta empecé a sonrojarme. Para evitar eso sacudí mi cabeza para que se fuera. Luego mire hacia arriba para ver si había alguien... no lo había.

lo raro era que el aun no había llegado...

con mi agilidad salte hacia donde el siempre se sentaba para ver atentamente la casa , no había ningún cambio.

mis ojos empezaron a mostrar un poco de tristeza sin saber por que...

- que estas haciendo dattebayo?- escuche una voz conocida detrás de mi , voltee para ver quien era.

pues era obvio , era naruto ... me miraba curioso , no se porque pero de nuevo me puse rojo...

-bu-bueno pues...solo quería ver una cosa- fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento , pues no era obvio que quería verlo?... a veces pienso que es estúpido lo que hago...

sin pensarlo mucho naruto empezó a acercar su cara hacia la mía , yo reaccione enseguida para alejarme de el (aun estaba sonrojado y por ese acto mas todavía), pero el insistía... y encima me miraba algo serio.

-q-que?? Que pasa?- no entendía por que hacia eso , después de responder se alejo de mi y me sonrió como antes lo había echo.

-...nada , solo que es raro verte por aquí sasuke-chian – ... raro? Acaso eres idio— ejem bueno, luego de ello me gire a un lado ignorando su comentario

- lo mas raro es ver a un neko perdiendo su tiempo mirando esta casa... hum ¬¬- nunca entendí por que tiene tanto apego hacia ella , naruto miro hacia la casa y su rostro mostró un hilo de tristeza.

cuando lo vi así , quise retractarme de decir eso... por alguna razón que aun desconozco no me gusta verlo mal...

-si... puede ser ...debo de ser un idiota si perdiendo mi tiempo aquí...- lo dijo bajito y triste , después de terminar esto agacho un poco su cabeza ...

-no...-trate de añadir- pues no debe ser así tampoco- a veces odio lo que digo, sin querer lo lastime... no tolero mi forma de ser.

trate de animarlo pero no pude... hasta que me miro otra vez.

-vengo aquí por que no tengo otro lugar al donde ir...y por que espero a alguien

-esperar? 

-si... aunque no se a quien, dattebayo UU– se desanimo al decir eso...

otra vez empecé a pensar que es medio idiota... o estúpido tal vez...

- como vas a esperar a alguien si no sabes quien es!!- un poco me estaba desesperando , la verdad no se por que...

-etto... pues no lo se sasuke-chian - movía su cola un poco asustado por mi reacción.

- no me digas chian ¬¬U-aclare

-pero pega el Chian , sasuke-chian ttebayo...-una gota le caía por la cabeza.

- pero no me gusta aunque pegue con mi nombre... me hace sentir estúpido- mas que nada me hace sentir inferior...

-bueno esta bien u.u... pero sasuke solo es feito T.T...- feitooo??? Mi nombre feo ¬¬????

- qué?- una vena estaba a punto de estallar...este neko me saca de mis cabales...grr

-na-nada dattebayo!!- creo que doy miedo , y mucho

sin mas que decir ambos dejamos de hablar y volteamos a ver a la casa otra vez... naruto estaba un poco mas animado por la conversación (antes lo veía mas decaído)  
y yo estaba contento al saber que el estaba a mi lado...es algo que no puedo ocultar.

al fin me había dado cuenta de que me gusta mucho estar con el...

los dos estuvimos conversando casi toda la mañana y la tarde hasta el atardecer ... en ese momento yo le dije a naruto que ya me tenia que ir por que pronto iba a oscurecer .

-me tengo que ir ya naruto...-le insistía pero el me ponía una cara de tristeza.  
-no dattebayo! No te vallas!-sus ojos azules se tornaban triste.

-pero ya es tarde , y tu también tienes que irte...-era triste tanto para el como para mi pero... era mejor así ya que es peligrosa esta zona...

-pero...-ya había empezado a llorar, era la primera vez que lo veía así...mientras lo hacia el se sostenía de mi ropa (n/a: llevan ropa ¬¬U no me critiquen xD ya avise como era... naru le agarra de u.u la camisa azul marino de sasuke ya saben como siempre se viste xDD!!!)

-...naruto en serio... nos vamos a volver a ver mañana...-y bueno ya se lo tenia que haber dicho ¬¬?

-e.. en serio?- se detuvo de llorar y me miro a los ojos , otra vez me sonroje

-claro si somos amigos... o no?

-amigos?...- si ,si amigos ya me puedes dejar ir ?(n/a: xDDDDD!!! Ya se ... esta exagerando un poco pero es asi sasuke ¬¬U)

-si, amigos... acaso tengo que repetirlo mas de 2 veces?

-... perdón... es que no nunca he tenido un amigo sasu-kun- otra vez con sus nombre rarooos

-bueno ahora tienes uno – yo no dije eso... bueno si.

- y puede ser de atún??- me ves comestible vos??? Ejem , calma sasuke.

-eh?... como atún... ¬¬??

-pues...- se sonrojo un poco y empezó a mover sus patitas.

-una vez me dijeron que ... cuando dos gatos son amigos pues... para que nunca se separen deben compartir un pescadito de atún...- de su bolsillo (n/a: tiene pantalones xDDDD bueh si no a saske le sale sangre por la naris ¬¬U) saka 2 pescaditos ... y me da uno de ellos.

-...bueno si me lo como me dejas ir?-(n/a: y síguele! XD)

-si! Dattebayo!-sonrió otra vez.

sin mas que decir lo comí como el hizo con el suyo , y así nos prometimos que al día siguiente nos volveríamos a ver.

_Continuara...  
_

----------------------------------------------------

bueno n.n asi termina el fic T.T , no tengo pensado hacerlo largo... solo seran 3 o 2 caps mas y lo terminare pues u.u... y sin lemon no se por que xD (me di cuenta que no sirvo U.U)... como sea espero k les guste y algunos reviews no estan de mas xDDD

nos vemos en otros fics!! Sayounara!! Sankyou por leer!

atte

**Dark Chidori**

- 


	3. Mi deseo es

**Notes**

:3...despues de pensarlo, aquí xD el 3 cap!! Yeaah!! Bueno perdón por la tardanza u.u... y en unos caps mas termino este fic, ya que mucha ganas no tengo de seguirlo aunque la verdad k es muy tiernu T.T kyaaaa!! Este fic va dedicado a **sasuke** (michi) **o Blacky chidori **(ella es blacky y sho dark n0n... nya!) porque mañana es su cumpleaños n.n...!! y el de mi tio tmb asi va dobleee!!(aunque mi tio no es de entrar a internet me vale un cuerno!! Jajajaja xD) bueno disfrútenlo y T.T B-day! Saske-chian y saske teme xD!! (osea ya el uchiha saske k conocemos –w-)!! A leer XD!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neko Ai – Capitulo 3... ****Mi deseo es...**

By: **Dark chidori**

La noche se acercaba y ya que como era de costumbre por el festival todos estaban felices, una multitud se juntaba en los templos o santuarios mas cercanos y en toda la calle, claro...es tabatana, no seria extraño que hubiera tanta gente.

yo me encontraba a una esquina de donde había tanta gente disfrutando de sus bebidas, comidas, golosinas, etc, miraba desde un rincón lo felices que eran los humanos...a veces ver tanta felicidad me hace sentir mal, claro yo no tengo familia...y creo que nunca llegare a tenerla de nuevo (n/a: saske podemos ayudarte xD!! Con naruto todo se puede jajaja xD!)

después de tener que soportar ver a los humanos decidí mejor irme de allí, aun no sabia que hacer... si volver al lugar donde siempre ahogo mis tristezas o ir donde esta el... creo que me estoy volviendo loco por pensar tanto en el, así que mejor me voy al parque a pensar un poco con tranquilidad que es lo que me pasa.

al llegar vi a algunos chicos jugando con varitas, tenían puesta ropa tradicional (kimonos, como le dicen ellos o algo así), a de seguro venían del festival...a esa hora todos los parques de la zona era muy transitables, la gente suele venir aquí luego del festival, pero aun no había terminado...de eso estaba seguro porque siempre lanzan fuegos artificiales al cielo cada vez que termina.

al ver que la gente no se largaba me fui a un costado de un mini lago que allí había ( se encontraba en el centro de este parque) y me senté a ver desde allí la luna, era una espléndida vista ... el cielo negro junto con la luna hacen un espléndido paisaje, me da tranquilidad y paz a mi corazón y a mi alma, como al mirarla fuera que no tuviera que preocuparme por nada ni por nadie...a veces me siento sin escapatoria o confundido, siempre vengo aquí a ver este lugar.

Este sentimiento que tengo cuando vengo aquí también lo siento cada vez que estoy con naruto...

es verdad, si lo pienso bien cada vez que estoy con el la soledad que llevo conmigo se alejan por un instante y su sonrisa cálida percuten en mi corazón. Siempre pensé que era el único que podría llevar una vida así, desde que ocurrió lo de mi familia nunca mas me acerque a nadie ni nadie se acerco a mi...pero cuando llego naruto esa manera de pensar cambio, no estoy solo... el comparte lo mismo que yo, también sufre lo mismo que yo por eso... yo... 

-esperen...ese que esta allí en la otra punta del lago no es naruto? y hay dos perros...DOS PERROS?? Que demonios hace ese usuratonkachi? – sin pensarlo dos veces me levante de donde estaba sentado y fue corriendo en su ayuda, al parecer esos dos perros lo estaban persiguiendo, de seguro lo agarraron mientras trataba de agarra comida de alguna casa ,es lógico de algún lugar debe conseguir comida para sobrevivir.

-sasuke-chian!??? Dattebayo ayúdame!- comenzó a gritar en cuando me vio, simplemente no dije nada y salte encima de uno de los dos perros para detenemos,

como era enorme (parecía un buldog gigante con cara de baboso ¬¬U) al descubrir que me había subido en su lomo empezó a dar vueltas en círculos para sacarme de encima suyo, yo lo mordí en la parte de la cabeza y ahí salte hacia el piso este se dirigió corriendo hacia un baranda y se golpeo la cabeza el mismo, mientras el otro seguía persistente con naruto, que había subido a un árbol cerca de allí .(n/a: lo mas común es eso xD un gato subido a un árbol .-.)

yo directamente fue hacia donde estaban ellos y empecé a gritarle al perrote numero 2, este voltio a mirarme molesto y yo sin esperar a que hiciera algo me balance contra el y le arañe la cara y la espalda, gruñó con todas sus fuerzas (para ser un perrote sonó feo) y salió corriendo, al final no parecían tan rudos como lo pensé...luego de ver que se habían marchado naruto bajo del árbol y se balanceo directamente a mi, yo no dije nada simplemente me sonroje como siempre lo hacia siempre que se acercaba a mi.

-sankyou! Sasuke-chian! n.n- dijo sonriendo mientras me abrazaba mas y mas, yo solamente trataba de disimular mi sonrojo.

-no me digas chan, bueno...como sea que hacían esos dos perros persiguiéndote usuratonkachi?- se lo pregunte, era lo mas común me preocupe cuando lo vi corriendo de ellos, el me soltó y miro algo triste hacia mi, su sonrisa ya no estaba.

-yo...pues quería tratar de entrar a la casa y...aparecieron esos dos perros- quería entrar a la casa?...eso no me lo esperaba.

-porque? Si sabes perfectamente que no hay nadie ahí...

-si lo hay! Dattebayo – levanto un poco la voz, yo me calle enseguida cuando me dijo aquello.- por fin vino ttebayo!- lo dijo muy emocionado lo ultimo, yo no le podía creer aun...al parecer al final si apareció alguien en ese lugar...después de mucho tiempo.

-...entonces, es verdad no?-fue lo único que dije.

-si...al fin, se cumplió!

-cumplió?

-si, desde hace mucho yo...ansiaba que alguien viniera a esa casa...- nos quedamos sentados al piel de aquel árbol, yo me quede mirándolo atento y el seguía hablando.- yo desde hace mucho deseaba que volviera a estar habitada por alguien porque...

-...

-ese era mi hogar...-su...hogar?...entonces, por eso era que siempre estaba allí todos los días, no era porque no tuviera un hogar si no porque dejo de serlo aquello...no lo sabia...y yo solo lo regañaba sin saberlo.- pero ahora, ya no esta vació! Al fin alguien vino a llenar el vació que dejo mi antiguo dueño...

-...naruto...

-sasuke-chian...este perdón creo que exagere un poco con mi alegría no?...- creo que se dio cuenta, de que me molesto un poco que al fin se le haya cumplido su deseo y el mío aun no...si siquiera se cual es!...

-no importa...esta bien te...te lo mereces...- es verdad el es muy bueno y amable-...mas que yo...- realmente se merece ser feliz...

-pero...sasuke-chian, yo...etto...-al parecer lo que dije lo puso nervioso, bajo su cabeza y estaba a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas, esa...esa no era mi intención! Otra vez lo hice... lo lastime! Soy de lo peor!...- no, no te pongas mal dattebayo, yo , yo!...

silencio... fue lo único que escuche ese momento cuando por fin lo había echo, había sellado mis labios con los de el, nunca pensé que lo aria, ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo había echo...simplemente lo agarre hacia donde estaba y le clave un beso suave...el no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos y paro de derramar lagrimas... el sabor de su boca era dulce, y sabia a atun... sabia bien, poco a poco el con sus patas me acaricio la cara y despacio ambos nos despegamos del beso...nadie dijo nada solo nos miramos por unos segundos...hasta que yo salí corriendo de allí, porque de seguro me odiara, me odiara por lo que le acababa de hacer

-sasuke-chian!!!! –fue lo ultimo que escuche de su boca...

después de todo el estará bien, no necesita estar al lado de alguien como yo, soy egoísta...cuando me contó sobre aquello enseguida empecé a pensar que no quería que volviera a esa casa, para que la persona que vive allí no se quede con el! De seguro el anhelaba eso con toda su alma por lo que esperaba allí...

yo solo quería encontrar a alguien a quien querer y lo hice sin darme cuenta, pero...no, es mejor olvidar todo esto...

Lo ultimo que hice aquel día fue ver los fuegos artificiales desde una colina y allí regresar a donde usualmente dormía, seguramente al otro día todo cambiara... y me olvidare de el...

**Continuará**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

TT... unas palabras de la autora son... **ARGENTINA CAMPEON SUB 20**!!(todos se caen xD de culo al escuchar esto y miran con odio a dark chidori ) o.o eh...gommen tenia que gritarlo en algun lado!! Aaah x...x!!! YAY T.T ando felizzz no puedo creer ganamos algo O.Ó!! brasil muere de envidia muajajaja xD no k mala bueno, aki el 3 cap comentario?... ni idea no se, ni pienso pensar nada xD solo se me ocurrio de la nada asi!! Y sha o.ó...si yo kero y si kami-sama lo desea primero y kere...el proximo es el ultimo capitulo... nya poco duro u.u... bueno espero que les guste a las pocas personas que leen este fic n.n... al menos se que les gusta y eso me anima a seguir, d paso informo que si les gustan xD mis fics les recomiendo k lean Konoha school es mi fic numero uno XDDD bah po decir pok me gusta escribirlo, una cosa no sirvo para escribir en 3 persona soy pesimaaaaa T.T!!!! kyaaa KYAAA bueno espero k les guste este fic ya avisados de que es el anteúltimo cap :3... adiuss saludos

**pd:** densuki, grax por tu consejo n.n perdon si es corto y si te hize esperar ;-;!! Y una cosita que te aclaro... u.u se que es chan pero naruto en el anime lo pronuncia medio chiaaaan tipo como le dice a sakura...sakuchiaaaan!! xD entons lo pongo asi!! Pero se perfectamente k es chan...esk me gusta como lo pronuncia .-...

atte

**Dark chidori**


End file.
